Due to advances in communication systems, various types of wireless terminals have been introduced to consumers such as companies and individuals.
A current mobile communication system has been affiliated with Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), for example, Long Term Evolution (LTE), LTE-Advanced (LTE-A), and the like. Such a mobile communication system requires transmitting, receiving, and processing a large amount of data at a high-speed. Furthermore, the mobile communication system requires capability of transmitting and receiving various types of data, such as multimedia data and radio signal, as well as voice data.
Many studies have been conducted to develop a data processing technology using multiple cells to transmit data in order to transmit a large amount of data at a high speed.
An RLF denotes detection of error when a problem occurs in communication between a user equipment and a base station. When the RLF occurs, the user equipment performs a processing procedure for resuming communication with the base station.
Accordingly, there is a demand for a method for detecting a cell associated RLF when the RLF occurs in some of multiple cells in an environment where the user equipment communicates with the multiple cells provided by multiple different base stations, restoring the cell associated with the RLF to its original state, and resuming the communication with the multiple cells.